Call of the Wild
Episode * Original airdate: 16 November 1987 * Writer Bob Forward * Director Tom Sito * Production number: 56 * Airdate number: 43 Plot Wild Child is finding it difficult to adjust to life in school where he is being teased for his Dingo upbringing. But when everyone in Fort Kerium save Wild Child and BraveStarr become ill because of the Fever Flower, the two of them team up to ask the Dingo Llama for medicine. Story Notes Wild Child yearns back to his time spent living with the Dingoes. In a flashback, we see him practicing throwing his tomahawk in an abandoned town and being picked up and thrown on the ground by Goldtooth. Wild Child retaliated by using a karate kick against Goldtooth, sending the Dingo flying and making other Dingoes including Barker, Howler and Orange Hat laugh. Spirit Animal Powers BraveStarr used Strength of the Bear to hurl a damaged and smoking Turbo-Mule at several attacking Pom-Pom Spiders and later on to stop himself and Wild Child being hit by an avalanche of rocks set off by the Dingo Llama's booby traps. He used Speed of the Puma to run through the Iron Mountains while carrying Wild Child to set off all the booby traps on their way and evade them at the same time. Later he used Speed of the Puma once more to save the Dingo Llama from falling into one of his own traps. Special Abilities Wild Child shows he has special leaping abilities taught to him by the Dingoes. Episode Breakdown Law Protectors * Marshal BraveStarr - BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty foiled a Dingo raid on the Stratocoach. When everyone in Fort Kerium including Thirty/Thirty fell ill to the illness of the Fever Flower, BraveStarr sought help from Shaman and was told to try to get medicine from the Dingo Llama. He took Wild Child with him to the Iron Mountains and together they faced local dangers, boobytraps and the stubbornness of the Dingo Llama. * Thirty/Thirty - BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty foiled a Dingo raid on the Stratocoach. He was polishing Sara Jane when he fell ill to the Fever Flower. Outlaws * Dingo Llama - The Dingo Llama refused BraveStarr and Wild Child's request to help cure the settlers from the Fever Flower, and expressed disgust with Wild Child's willingness to help the humans. But when he walked into one of his own traps and was resqued by the two humans, he could no longer say no to their request. * Barker - Barker led a pack of Dingoes that attacked the Stratocoach. They were defeated by BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty. He was also seen in a flashback laughing at the tussle between Wild Child and Goldtooth. * Goldtooth - Goldtooth was part of the pack of Dingoes that attacked the Stratocoach. They were defeated by BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty. He also appeared in flashback bullying Wild Child and being kicked to the floor by him. * Howler - Howler was part of the pack of Dingoes that attacked the Stratocoach. They were defeated by BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty. He was also seen in a flashback laughing at the tussle between Wild Child and Goldtooth. * Common Dingo (voiced by Lou Scheimer) - This Dingo was part of the pack of Dingoes that attacked the Stratocoach. They were defeated by BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty. In jail, he refused to help the settlers when they were struck down by the Fever Flower. He was also seen in a flashback laughing at the tussle between Wild Child and Goldtooth. Settlers * Molly - Molly and her coachman were attacked by Dingoes while traveling in their Stratocoach through the Badlands. The Dingoes were defeated and captured by BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty. * Coachman - The Coachman helped fend of the Dingo attack on the Stratocach using a Trans-Freezer Rifle. * Miss Jenny - While teaching maths at the Fort Kerium School, Miss Jenny was unable to prevent two young bullies from picking on Wild Child, but had to scold him for attempting to use violence against them. She contacted BraveStarr when she and all the children save wild Child fell ill to the Fevel Flower. * Brian - Brian and Clorg took pleasure in teading Wild Child about his Dingo upbringing. They were the first to fell victim to the illness brought on by the Fever Flower, but remained ungrateful to Wild Child after he helped BraveStarr to secure the antidote. * Clorg - Clorg and Brian took pleasure in teading Wild Child about his Dingo upbringing. They were the first to fell victim to the illness brought on by the Fever Flower, but remained ungrateful to Wild Child after he helped BraveStarr to secure the antidote. * Brad - Brad was present after the children had recovered from the illness of the Fever Flower. He took Wild Child's side when Brian and Clorg acted ungrateful and told Wild Child that 'he could take them'. * Doc Clayton - Despite suffering from the illness brought on by the Fever Flower himself, Doc Clayton took care of the sick schoolchildren while waiting for BraveStarr and Wild Child to get a permanent cure. * Judy (non speaking role) - Judy was one of the children in Miss Jenny's class who became ill because of the Fever Flower. * Logi (non speaking role) - Logi was one of the alien children in Miss Jenny's class who became ill because of the Fever Flower he was visible standing in line when Doc Clayton dealt out the Dingo Llama's medicine. Others * Zarko - Zarko, having adopted Wild Child, made sure that the boy attended school in Fort Kerium. * Wild Child - Wild Child had a difficult time bullies at school and yearned back to his early life with the Dingoes. But when everybody in town apart from him and BraveStarr fell ill to the Fever Flower, the two of them travelled to the cave of the Dingo Llama to ask him for the only known cure. In doing so, Wild Child learned how to cope with being bullied and different attitudes between the humans and the settlers. * Shaman - BraveStarr telepatically contacts Shaman to ask for help when the entire town suffers from the Fever Flower's illness. Shama explains that the Dingo Llama makes the only known cure, which BraveStarr and Wild Child received as a child. Locations * New Texas * The Lost City - Zarko, having adopted Wild Child, made sure that the boy attended school in Fort Kerium. * Fort Kerium - When the Fever Flower blossoms, all the settlers in town become ill except for BraveStarr and Wild Child. * Schoolhouse - Miss Jenny tought Wild Child and other children about math. During recess, the children fell ill to the pollen of the fever flower and the grown-ups in town, though soon followed. * Marshal's Office - Thirty/Thirty was polishing Sara Jane when the pollen of the Fever Flower got to him. BraveStarr was informed about the children's plicht by Miss Jenny via Telecom. * Trading Post - Several settlers were seen being affected by the pollen of the Fever Flower inside the Trading Post. Handlebar appeared to be elsewhere. * Badlands - Wild Child travelled through the Badlands to get from his home in the Lost City to Fort Kerium when he witnessed a pack of Dingoes attacking the Stratocoach. Later BraveStarr and Wild Child ventured into the Iron Mountains. * Iron Mountains - The Iron Mountains were guarded by Pom-Pom spiders. The Dingo Llama lived in seclusion in a cave in the Iron Mountains. Because he liked his privacy, the Llama boobytrapped the entire surroundings of his cave. * Starr Peak - BraveStarr telepatically contacts Shaman to ask for help when the entire town suffers from the Fever Flower's illness. Equipment * Text Screen - Wild Child carried several Text Screen books to school Miss Jenny used them to teach math. * Telecom - Miss Jenny called BraveStarr on the Telecom when all the children in her classroom fell ill to the pollen of the Fever Flower. * Starr Shield - BraveStarr used his Starr Shield to protect himself and Wild Child from the Pom-Pom spiders. * Wild Child's Tomahawk - Wild Child was seen practicing his Tomahawk throwing in the Dingo Hideout in a flashback and used it to cut down the Dingo Llama when he was caught in one of his own traps. Weapons * Neutra-Laser - BraveStarr used his Neutra-Laser to defend himself and Wild Child from Pom-Pom Spiders. * Sara Jane - Thirty/Thirty fired Sara Jane in the fight against the Dingoes who attacked the Stratocoach. He was polishing Sara when he fell ill to the Fever Flower. * Trans-Freezer Rifle - Molly's coachman used a Trans-Freezer Rifle to fend of attacking Dingoes. Vehicles * Stratocoach - Wild Child witnessed a pack of Dingoes attacking the Stratocoach and being defeated by BraveStarr & Thirty/Thirty. * Turbo-Mule - The Stratocoach was pulled by a Turbo-Mule and the pack of Dingoes attacking the coach also rode Turbo-Mules. Later, BraveStarr and Wild Child travelled into the Iron Mountains on Turbo's. BraveStarr's Mule was destroyed and Wild Child's was damaged by Pom-Pom Spiders. Wild Child hotwired what was left of his mule to make it into a smokebomb for BraveStarr to hurl at the spiders. Species * Human * Equestroid * Dingoes * Old Ones Creatures * Pom-Pom Spiders Flora * Fever Flower - The Fever Flower bloomed all over New Texas, causing illness by everyone unprotected by the medicine brewed by the Dingo Llama. External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze References Category:Episodes